Not So Hopeless After All
by filmrolls
Summary: At the end of S4 Ep03, "Something Happened", Jen re-evaluates her place at work and with the IT department after locking the three in Mr. Reynholm's office. Jen/Roy


Jen didn't know where to go at this point. She couldn't go back to her office mainly because she didn't want to anymore. Who cares if the pay's better or if the view is so spectacular? She didn't want it anymore and she sure as hell didn't want to be near that wretched, poor excuse of a human being. She is definitely filing a sexual harassment case against that slimy bastard.

Her thoughts then brought her to the basement. The basement, where she spent two years of her life holed away in a department where she knew absolutely nothing about. The same basement which later became something close to a home, whom she shared with a couple of tall, lanky, socially awkward goons who belittle her in every possible way. These two goons whom she, surprisingly, has grown to really care for. These two same goons who replaced her with an answering machine. A FUCKING ANSWERING MACHINE. Was she really that replaceable? Is that really how they saw her? Just a bossy answering machine? No, she couldn't go back to the basement.

In the end, her subconscious took over and the next thing she knew, she was sitting alone on a park bench probably 20 minutes away from the building. So deep in thought, she didn't notice when someone took the seat next to hers.

"Jen?" Roy spoke softly, afraid to surprise her.

Jen turned slowly towards Roy and noticed immediately how disheveled and drained he looked. Thank goodness he's got his trousers on though.

"What do you want, Roy?" She asked blankly.

"Jen, I want to apolo-"

"An answering machine. I was gone four hours and you managed to replace me-with an answering machine. Why?" Jen interrupted.

"Listen, Jen. Everything started out great! Moss and I were ecstatic because we had the department back to ourselves and we actually had a list of things to do when you've finally gone.."

Roy tried explaining animatedly but stop short when he noticed a lone tear rolling down Jen's cheek.

"Oh god, Jen. No, don't cry. Wait, I'm not explaining this right." Roy stammered.

Jen quickly wiped the tear away. Be strong, she told herself. You cannot show them that you are easily swayed by petty emotions. But who was she kidding, she's lost control of her emotions hours ago.

"It's bad enough that our boss tried to drug me with Rohypnol and could've done god knows what but to know that my friends—yes, I consider you two nitwits my friends—the two people who I was so sure I could rely on, replaced me with an answering machine!"

"Jen, please" Roy started.

"Am I that insignificant? Not only to you two but at work as well? Is my worth only measured by the fact that I have tits? Is that it?" Oh no, she felt the tears pooling at her eyes again, threatening to spill. This was hopeless.

"I have to go…" She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was about to get up and walk away until Roy's hand encircled her arm and tugs her sharply towards him, embracing her tightly.

"No, of course not! You are much more than that, Jen!" It was Roy's turn to go a bit hysterical.

"By the time we finished the list, we were miserable! Everything was so off. It came to a point where we couldn't enjoy each other's company without feeling so goddamn awkward about it. Could you imagine something as crazy as that? I asked Moss if he'd like to play Guitar Hero and realized that the only person I could ever enjoy that bloody game with is you. It was off because something was missing. You weren't there anymore." Still enveloped in his arms, Jen's eyes widened at the confession.

"I'm…I'm not very good at explaining these sort of things...It can't just go back to just Moss and I. Jen, you've already made your mark and we're hopeless without you. I'm so sorry that we made you feel this way. Please, don't leave." Roy clutched tightly, hoping that in doing so, would help convey his message better.

"Roy… I can't breathe…" Jen managed to say through his tight embrace.

"Oh god, sorry" He finally lets her go.

"Thank you, Roy." She finally smiled at him and he returned it with a smile of his own.

"So you'll stay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, why not?" She replied warmly.

"Oh, thank god!" Roy finally slumped against the bench, as if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders.

Jen leaned against the bench as well. "Where's Moss?" she asksed.

"Oh, he's getting treated at the infirmary. He body slammed Mr. Reynholm's door in an attempt to escape and ended up with splinters all over. But hey, we got out before it got really bad." Roy shuddered.

Jen couldn't help but laugh at the image of Moss breaking down a door. Realizing that Roy's arm was still settled on her shoulders, she leaned into him with her head on his shoulder.

"I do mean it, ya know" Roy said quietly.

Jen looked up at him. "What?"

"I—umm- we missed you a hell of a lot" He stammered. "And it was completely stupid to think that an answering machine could replace you."

"I know. I missed you too."

"And we are definitely suing the hell out of Reynholm for sexual harassment!" Roy added.

Jen burst out laughing which Roy joined in almost immediately.

"We should probably check on poor Moss." Jen suggested.

They both got up from the bench and walked back to Reynholm Industries in comfortable silence. Maybe they aren't that hopeless after all.


End file.
